My First Uke is the Best Uke I Ever Had
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Kyu menyatakan cintanya kepada Sungmin yang normal? Namun karena terlalu polos , Sungmin menerimanya, dia pikir itu hanya sebuah candaan. Dia tidak tau bahwa dia akan masuk ke dunia baru, dunia evil Kyu… review please?


***nangis bombai* tega dah adminnya hapus ceritaku… mudahan setelah aku repost gak dihapus**

**My First Uke is the Best Uke I Ever Had**

**By: Yanz (Daniel Yanuar)**

**Rate: Teen+**

**Genre: Romance and Sad**

**NOTE: diambil dari pengalaman pribadi**

***Kyuhyun POV* 2010-2011**

KREAAKK!

Terdengar suara tirai dibuka dan cahaya matahari yang sudah terik mengganggu tidur tampanku (narsis). Namun hal itu tidak membuatku berniat membuka mata, aku bahkan tidak akan perduli jika sang ratu monster (baca: ibu) menghampiriku dengan seember air yang disiramkan pada tubuhku karena sekarang hari sabtu dan aku ingin menikmati tidurku lebih lama.

Namun aku merasa ada sebuah jari yang bermain di bulu mataku. Aku masih menutup mata namun berpikir siapakah yang berani memainkanku disaat tidur? Namun ketika aku mengendus ada aroma shampo clear ice dan sabun lifeboy merah, aku tau aroma khas ini. Tanpa membuka mata aku langsung meraih tubuh orang yang mengerjaiku itu dan menindihnya di kasur, "Berani sekali mengganggu sleeping handsomeku?" kataku setelah membuka mata dan melihat malaikat indahku sedar terbaring pasrah. Aku tersenyum evil.

"Yo! Turun dari tubuhku Kyu bodoh!" bentaknya.

Aku tersenyum licik dan menjilat leher kekasih manisku ini, "Emmmhh… wangi sekali~"

Bruuukk!

Namun dengan bringas dia menendang selangkanganku dan membuatku menjerit keras,"AAAARGH! Jahat sekali kau!"

"Dasar mesum! Pagi-pagi sudah berulah, aku hanya menitipkan kue di toko ibumu tadi. Tapi dia memaksaku membangunkanmu yaa terpaksa aku turuti."

"Hisshh.. pagi-pagi sudah ganas, manislah sedikit," godaku sambil menarik pinggang mungilnya.

"Sorry, Kyu. Aku ada jam kuliah jadi harus pergi dulu, datanglah ke tempat kostku nanti sore," tolaknya sambil mendorong dadaku kemudian bergegas meninggalkanku.

-0-0-0-

Cho Kyuhyun, kelas XI SMA itulah aku. Aku adalah seorang cowok yang kasar, tempramen buruk, tidak pandai mengatur emosi, berfikir pendek, tidak berperasaan, sombong, tidak bisa diatur dan semua yang jelek ada pada diriku. Tapi itu dulu, namun perasaanku melunak semenjak mengenal seorang namja aegyo yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

*Flashback*

Tahun lalu, tepatnya saat aku masih kelas X di sekolah diadakan acara perpisahan kakak kelas di sekolah dan pihak sekolah menyewa beberapa band yang ada di daerah sekolah. Dan saat sebuah band yang gayanya begitu asik naik ke atas panggung sontak semua bergemuruh bertepuk tangan. Terlebih karena para personilnya rata-rata memiliki wajah yang bening terutama gitarisnya. Namun aku lebih tertarik dengan vokalistnya yang memakai pakaian warna pink dan poni ala artis Korea, kulitnya putih, tubuhnya sedang dan langsing.

Aku… ku terlalu mencintaimu

Terlebih ku menggilaimu

Salahkah ku

Hingga ku tak tahu arah hidupku

Ku telah buta karenamu

Tolong aku

Ku lelaki yang tak bisa menangis

Apa yang harus kulakukan

(Tahta: Tempat Yang Paling Indah)

Sorak berserta tepuk tangan penonton kembali bergemuruh setelah suara merdu sang vokalis manis itu mengalunkan suara emasnya. Dia tersenyum manis pada semua penonton sebelum turun ke bawah panggung. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Inikah yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama? Yeah… aku memang pecinta sesama jenis namun aku bukan yaoi, aku bisex.

Kulihat Yoona, dia adalah mantan pacarku sedang ada di bawah panggung menyamput para personil band itu dan menarik tangan gitaris yang kubilang paling tampan tadi. Kulihat Yoona berusaha mengobrol dengan orang itu namun orang itu merespon dengan jutek dan melepaskan tangan Yoona begitu kasar. Sontak aku langsung emosi melihat kesongongan orang itu plus aku memang masih menyayangi Yoona dan aku tidak rela dia dihina seperti itu.

"Hei, bisa lebih sopan sedikit dengan yeoja heh?" teriakku sambil mendorong dada gitaris songong itu sampai terjengkal ke lumpur, tempramenku langsung buruk karenanya.

"Eh tidak usah ikut campur!" teriak gitaris itu yang bangkit dan menarik kerah bajuku. Hampir saja kubikin lecet wajah tampan itu tapi si vokalis aegyo itu langsung melerai dan memohon maaf padaku dan pada semua guru karena bandnya sudah membuat keributan. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku karena begitu senang mendengar suara indahnya, sexy sekali ditambah nada suaranya begitu ramah, aku paling lemah dengan orang ramah. Tuhan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta dengannya!

Setelah keributan mereda aku mengajaknya berbincang di back stage, ternyata namanya Sungmin. Dia cowok yang begitu enak diajak mengobrol dan makin lama aku semakin tergila-gila dengannya, dia asik, supel, suka bercanda, kasarnya cuma bohongan supaya seru, namja ini benar-benar… perfect dimataku. Apalagi setelah aku tau ternyata dia kuliah semester 4, padahal dia sangat imut, kufikir kami seumuran. Kami bertukar nope, sering bermain bersama yang aku anggap kencan sepihak, aku sering berkunjung ke tempat kostnya yang rapi nan indah, namun membuatku sedikit terkejut ternyata kamarnya didominasi warna pink.

Tidak sampai sebulan kami dekat karena aku benar-benar gila olehnya akhirnya aku memutuskan menyatakan cinta dengannya. Dia yang tau aku suka bercanda malah menerimaku tanpa beban, mungkinkah dia fikir aku bercanda? Tapi kami terus jalan seperti biasa, hangout bersama, mengobrol, main games karena aku gamer sejati dan mendengarkannya bernyanyi tiap hari tidak pernah membuatku jenuh. Sampai suatu hari aku memberanikan diri untuk 'menyentuhnya', dia begitu terkejut saat aku mencumbunya dan terlontar kata pahit di bibir manisnya, "Are you gay?" tanyanya shock dan masih menahan dadaku.

"Im bisex. Tapi aku tulus mencintaimu, kau juga mencintaiku kan? Dari sifatmu yang selalu perhatian dan ramah padaku?"

Dia tersenyum miris, "Aku memang menyukaimu karena kita partner yang kompak dan benar-benar cocok untuk menjadi partner tapi perasaanku tidak lebih dari sahabat," katanya memaksakan senyuman.

Tapi aku mengelus rambutnya, menatapnya sayu, dan dia terhipnotis dengan tatapanku. Malam itu dia 'milikku' seutuhnya. Bisa dibilang kalau masalah sex dia type uke yang malu-malu kucing, selalu menolak tapi ujung-ujungnya terbawa arus. Kami pun bertahan setahun ini dengan keseruan yang memabukkan tanpa masalah yang berarti.

*End Flashback*

Seperti yang disuruhnya, aku pergi ke tempat kostnya sore itu. Tanpa mengetuk aku langsung masuk karena sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, miliknya adalah milikku begitu pun sebaliknya. Sebenarnya tempat kost ini lebih pantas disebut apartement karena cukup luas dan mewah. Dia bukan orang kaya tetapi pekerja keras, aku iri. Kulihat tubuh langsingnya sedang membelakangiku, dia memakai celemek pink favoritnya kurasa dia mengadon kue untuk dijual seperti biasa. Aku berjalan menjinjit kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"AAAARRGHH!" teriaknya terkejut dan menjatuhkan sebaskom adonan kue yang dia buat, "KAU YA KYU!" teriaknya kesal kemudian mengambil adonan kue itu dan melemparnya ke wajahku.

"Ahaha… ampun my wife~" bujukku sambil berusaha memeluknya tapi dia semakin kesal dan mengaduk-aduk adonan kue itu ke wajahku.

"Aku rugi kan gara-gara kau!" protesnya sambil memajukan bibir merahnya tetapi langsung kukecup pelan.

"Ampun, Minnie Hyung. Nanti kuganti."

"Eumm… apa kau ingat sesuatu…" katanya ragu-ragu.

"Hmm… apaan?" tanyaku dengan nada kebingungan dan menjilati adonan manis yang ada di wajahku.

"Besok aku ulang tahun bodoh!"

"Ah? Benarkah? Huahahaha.. aku bahkan lupa sekarang tanggal berapa!" kataku dengan tawa tanpa dosa.

Dia kembali muram dan mengaduk-aduk adonan kue dengan emosi, "Ehehe… maaf. Sebentar aku akan ke minimarket untuk membeli adonan baru dan ice cream kesukaanmu!"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang merekah, aku mengangguk. Dan satu hal yang tidak pernah kulupakan, dia maniak ice cream dan sangat penurut kalau sudah kusogok dengan ice cream.

-0-0-0-

Tidak memakan banyak waktu membeli yang diperlukan tadi, dan aku segera kembali. Namun sesampainya di dapur Sungmin aku melihatnya sedang menungging, entah apa yang dia lakukan.

Melihat posenya begitu aku tergoda, dan meremas bokong kencangnya, "HEI KAU!" teriaknya dan menatapku tajam.

"Huahaha… apa yang kau lakukan hah?" tanyaku sambil tertawa.

Dia masih cemberut menatapku dan terlihat semakin imut, "Jam tanganku terjatuh dalam lubang itu dan tanganku tidak bisa meraihnya."

"Mana? Sini aku coba," kataku sambil menggeser posisinya. Aku dapat melihat jam tangan perak itu di dalam lubang yang cukup besar. Seperti yang Sungmin lakukan sebelumnya, aku menungging, "Yeaah aku dapat jam tangannya uh…" kataku semakin menungging tapi…

KREEEKK!

Celanaku robek di bagian pantat dan sontak Sungmin tertawa berguling-guling, "Huahaha… siapa suruh pakai celana yang terlalu ketat!" ejeknya.

Aku sangat malu dan hanya tersenyum salah tingkah, "Jahitin gih…"

"Iya iya, lepas celanamu!" perintahnya. Aku pun melepaskan celanaku dan menyerahkan celana berserta gelang jamnya.

-0-0-0-

Dia begitu serius menjahit sampai aku jadi tersenyum jahil kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang, "Kau itu ya.. seperti istriku saja," godaku sambil mengecup pundaknya.

Dia langsung menjitak kepalaku dengan keras, "Jangan menggangguku, nanti tanganku tertusuk jarum. Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'istri' aku sunat juga kau!"

Aku bergidik ngeri tapi masih memeluk pinggangnya, "Habisnya kau benar-benar pantas jadi is… emm ya begitulah. Kau pandai memasak, menjahit, berkerja keras, imut pula!"

"Keadaan yang memaksaku. Kau tau sendiri kan, aku perantau, yatim piatu dan keadaan ini memaksaku hidup mandiri dan jangan mendramatisirnya ok?" katanya dengan mengacung-acungkan jarum di depan wajahku.

"Iya my cute boy~"

"Sudah kelar nih celanamu, pakai kembali!" perintahnya sambil menyodorkan celanaku.

"Nanti saja, ada yang mau kuambil," kataku berlari ke dapur dan mengambil beberapa batang ice cream choklat yang aku beli tadi, di dalam kulkas. Aku kembali ke kamar Sungmin sambil menjilat jilat sebatang ice cream.

"Hei jangan makan ice creamku! Katanya kau membelikannya untukku, borok sikut itu namanya."

"Mau?" godaku sambil melumuri ice cream itu di sekitar mulutku dan menyodorkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Wajahnya sedikit merah bersemu, namun dia menjilati ice cream yang ada di sekitar bibirku kemudian aku tarik lehernya untuk memperdalam ciuman.

"Emmmhh… eummmhh…" gumamnya saat aku menghisap-hisap bibirnya yang menggoda. Kemudian aku berbaring ke kasurnya, membuka baju dan melemparkannya entah kemana. Kulumuri ice cream favoritenya itu di leher, dada dan perutku.

"Sini ambil!" perintahku dengan senyuman evil.

Dia menelan air liurnya, terlihat tonjolan di lehernya naik turun, keringat meleleh di dahinya. Namun akhirnya dia merayap ke atas tubuhku. Menjilat ice cream mulai dari perut sampai leherku, aku memejamkan mataku menikmati lidah hangat dan basahnya mengalir di lekukan tubuhku namun tiba-tiba dia merampas ice cream yang di tanganku.

"Meleleh nih!" protesnya sambil melahap habis ice cream yang dia dapat. Aku tersenyum geli kemudian memeluk tubuhnya, menjilat lehernya dan kupingnya.

"Uuukkhh… emmhh…" desahnya geli saat lidah nakalku menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Besok kan kau ulang tahun, maka aku akan memberimu hadiah special malam ini~"

"TIDAK!" teriaknya malu-malu kucing.

Dan kami kembali bercinta malam itu hingga kelelahan dan tidur lelap.

-0-0-0-

Paginya aku langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih tertidur lelap. Aku pulang untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian setelah itu. Aku berlari-lari mengelilingi toko-toko tapi aku bingung mau memberikan hadiah apa di hari specialnya? Aah… aku ingat satu hal, kalau dia sangat suka warna pink jadi terbesitlah dalam benakku untuk membelikan satu set boneka berwarna pink dalam satu parcel.

Tidak lupa aku membeli choklat, ice cream dan karangan bunga lili kesukaannya. Aku kembali berlari ke tempat kost Sungmin dengan semangat dan senyum merekah. Dia pasti sangat senang di hari specialnya aku jadi kekasih yang pengertian. Seperti biasa aku menyelinap masuk dengan berjinjit untuk memberi kejutan, namun aku melihat dia sedang mengobrol asik dengan seorang gadis cantik di atas kasur, mereka tertawa-tawa bahkan Sungmin mencium pipi gadis itu dan timbul warna merah di pipinya. Aku yang menghintip langsung meremas karangan bunga lili tadi sampai hancur. Aku melangkah ke dalam dengan wajah tebalku.

"Ehemm… Ehemmm… apakah aku menggangu?" tanyaku dengan senyum palsu.

Sungmin terlihat gugup. Dia berbisik ke gadis itu kemudian berjalan ke arahku sambil mengajakku keluar.

"Kyu… maaf aku menyembunyikan hal ini…"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Sebenarnya… sebelum kita jadian, aku sudah punya yeoja chingu. Dia jauh-jauh datang dari Incheon hanya untuk menemuiku. Selama lebih setahun kami LDR tapi tetap awet dan… aku sangat mencintainya."

Rasanya darahku berdesir-desir, tempramenku naik dan aku ingin membunuh namja imut itu detik ini juga namun kutahan, "Jadi… kau bukan milikku seorang?"

"Maaf Kyu…" lirihnya.

Aku memasang senyum palsu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, "Ini hakmu, aku tidak keberatan kau mempunyai yeoja chingu asal bukan namja lain," bohongku. Padahal bagaimana pun perasaanku terluka.

"Thanks pengertiannya Kyu, kau memang coupleku yang paling top!"

"By the way, happy birthday…" lirihku sambil mengecup lembut pipi halusnya.

"Thanks Kyu."

"Bye… kayanya aku mengganggumu. Eumm… enjoy ya…"

-0-0-0-

Aku berusaha menenangkan emosiku dengan cara menghindari Sungmin. Seminggu lamanya kami tidak bertemu. Dia meneleponku tidak kuangkat, dia sms tidak kubaca, dia datang ke rumah pintu kamar aku kunci. Sampai pada akhirnya aku membaca smsnya satu persatu, -hei aku wisuda hari ini!-

-hei, aku akan pulang ke tempat asalku di Incheon nanti. Kau tidak mau mengantarku? Besok aku berangkat jam 11 siang-

Itu smsnya beberapa hari lalu dan kemarin, mataku langsung berkaca-kaca dan aku menerjang pintu kamarku dan berlari kencang menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku hanya mengenakan boxer dan singlet sekarang, yang pasti aku panik dan takut, setelah cukup lama di perjalanan dengan berlari mengenakan sandal jepit akhirnya aku sampai dengan ngos-ngosan, "Hei, Kyuhyun. Aku pikir kau tidak mau mengantarku."

Aku langsung memeluk tubuhnya, tidak perduli di hadapan kami ada kekasih dan supirnya, "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan pergi pabo!"

"Aku kan sudah bilang di sms."

"KENAPA SECEPAT INI!"

"Eumm… ehehe… sebenarnya aku sudah lama merencanakannya cuma tidak berani mengatakannya denganmu. Aku akan pergi bersama Sunny, dan kami akan menikah, sorry Kyu."

Mataku langsung berkaca-kaca, kuremas pundaknya dengan keras, "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini!" bentakku.

"Kyu, matamu basah. Kau jangan menangis ya… nanti malah semakin terlihat kaya yeoja hehehe…" katanya bercanda.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau bercanda!" teriakku dan kali ini harga diriku rontok karena tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

"Mianhae…"

"Hanya itu saja yang kau katakan? Kau mau meninggalkanku? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku heh?"

Dia menggenggam tanganku yang meremas pundaknya, "Kyu, maaf. Kita tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Tumbuhlah dewasa."

"Tidak semudah itu pabo!"

"Ahaha.. kau kan tampan, pastinya bisa dapatkan pengganti yang lebih baik dariku," katanya tersenyum dan mengusap pundakku.

"TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN! tidak ada yang seperti kau."

"Jangan cari yang sama persis denganku tentu tidak ditemukan, aku kan special hehe… tapi yang lebih baik dariku banyak."

"Minnie Hyung… tidak bisa… aku benar-benar mencintamu. Kumohon jangan pergi."

"Maaf, sebentar lagi pesawatku akan berangkat. Ikhlaskan aku Kyu."

"Kumohon… aku rela jadi orang yang ketiga, bawalah aku… Minnie kumohon," aku berlutut dan memeluk kakinya.

Dia mengelus rambutku pelan, "Maaf, kembalilah hidup seperti sebelum kita saling kenal. Bukankah tanpa aku kau tetap hidup."

"Sekarang lain ceritanya! Kau benar-benar narkoba buatku, yang akan membuatku ketergantungan dan tanpamu aku bisa mati."

"Jangan lebay deh Kyu."

Aku kembali bangkit dan memeluk tubuhnya erat, "Jangan pergi, aku akan memaksamu tinggal."

Tapi yeoja chingunya Sungmin menghampiri kami, "Kyu, tolonglah lepaskan kami. Hiduplah sesuai kodrat," gadis itu memelas seolah ingin menangis dan aku paling tidak tahan melihat gadis cantik menangis. Akhirnya aku melepaskan Sungmin, aku menyeka air mataku.

"Semoga kalian bahagia," ucapku dengan senyum palsu. Mereka lega dan memelukku secara bergantian. Mobil hitam itu pergi jauh dan semakin jauh. Aku jatuh lemah berlutut di tanah, menangis sekecang-kencangnya "SEMOGA KALIAN HANCUR!" teriakku emosi beserta air mata yang mengalir bagaikan air terjun derasnya. Kesedihan, awan hitam selalu menaungi hari-hariku sampai aku harus dibawa ke psikiater karena sakit hati yang begitu parah , ini hal yang sangat menyakitkan buatku… Sungmin… tak adakah kesempatan untukku lagi?

Kadang hidup tidak berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan…

Tapi aku tetap mengenangmu, kau lah warna dalam hidupku

Kau uke terbaik yang pernah kumiliki, Sungmin…

END

Jika kalian bertanya mana bagian pengalamanku maka aku jawab, "Aku pacaran dengan pria seperti diskripsi di atas dan dicampakan karena ceweknya."

Kalian mungkin gak percaya ya aku Seme? Aku pernah jadi seme woi walau seringnya jadi uke sih… hehehe pada intinya aku vers… dan sekarang aku bukan milik siapa2 *promo dikit hehe* yaudah mangap kebanyakan bacot plus curhat colongan, yang penting REVIEEW? *kedipin mata* *ditendang chingudeul


End file.
